Jumboman
Jumboman is a crime-fighting superhero from the Sunflower Continent. He is a very large human with super strength and flight. He is actually one of a large family of heroes, all of whom call themselves "Jumboman" or some variation. Jumboman was introduced in the first Katamari Damacy and has become one of its more recognizable characters. He appears in all games of the series, and even shows up in the intro for We ♥ Katamari and Me & My Katamari. The Jumbomen hav their own show on TV inside the Sunflower Continent, it’s called “Go! Jumbomen!” and it features the Jumbomen fighting evil monsters in the Sunflower Continent and protecting the world from immediate danger. As shown in Katamari Forever, the Jumbomen show happens in real time according to other events in the game, and it was shown that they were responsible for the star that knocked The King into a deep coma. Types * Jumboman - The original. He wears a red outfit similar to a Power Ranger, with horns on the sides & the number 1 on the back of his helmet. He is the oldest out of the three Jumbo Brothers. Also known as "Fly, Jumboman!" as he flies around. In Katamari Forever, it was revealed that his name is No. 1, he acts a fierce leader and pushes his brothers to do intense training. In comparison to his younger brother Mbili, he always seems to be on top of everything, but deep down he does know that Mbili means well. He has a knack for flying because he thinks it’s cool. In Me & My Katamari, his description reads that he patrols the skies daily looking out for evil and other threats to Earth. * Fight, Jumboman! - A yellow Jumboman with the number 2 on the back of his helmet. He is the half-brother of Jumboman #1. He is often holding and/or swinging Mecha Mogran, a Neck Monster or a Mogera by the tail. In Katamari Forever it was revealed that his name is Mbili, he’s always trying to be top dog but feels like he’s always in the shadow of his older brother, he tries to bring new ideas and tactics but No. 1 always disagrees with him. His description in the collection tells us that he’s No.1’s half brother. He sometimes sports some power gloves that increase his power and thinks it’s a good way to spice up their routine training. In Me & My Katamari, his description tells us that he uses a special technique to defeat monsters. Problem is he can't stop using it once started. * Marine Jumboman - A gigantic blue Jumboman from the seawith the number 3 on the back of his helmet. He is the brother-in-law of Jumboman and Fight, Jumboman! He can often be found in the ocean, patrolling the coasts of the Sunflower Continent. He sometimes rises from and sinks into the sea. Often slow thinking, and slow paced, he’s been described by the other Jumbomen as “someone with a low profile”. His real name was never revealed in the game, but his description in the collection shows him to be the Jumbomen’s brothers-in-law and May not actually be related to the other Jumbomen. In Me & My Katamari, his description tells us that he despises those who try to disrupt the peace, and that he walks strangely. * Jumbo Papa - The father of all Jumbomen (Jumbomans?). He is huge, purple, and has a more distinct mustache than the smaller Jumbomen. He’s often seen in the background of the other Jumbomen, goofing off like catching butterflies, or hanging off of rockets. He’s retired and enjoying his retirement as his sons are now on the frontline. Trivia * Jumboman is a parody of the Japanese hero Ultraman. *Their appearance has changed in Katamari Forever from the earlier games as before they had a target pattern on their chest, where as in Katamari Forever, they have an official Jumboman logo with a huge “J” on their chest. *When you beat your high score in Amazing Katamari Damacy, the sound effect for No. 1 will play. *They are usually stationed from side to side with No. 1 being on the left, Mbili in the middle, and Marine Jumboman on the right. In the opening for Beautiful Katamari , No. 1 and Mbili switch places. *The Jumbomen are around 130m in height. *Marine Jumboman is the only Jumboman that appears in Katamari Amore. **There is a special version of him in the "High School" level, he's black and yellow and is called the "Halloween Jumboman". *If one were to find a Jumboman during the afternoon or nightime portion of a Me & My Katamari stage, you'll notice that the Jumboman's eyes will be lit up acting like a pair of headlights. Gallery File:Because it's Cool.png|No.1 doesn't like machine flight. File:In Formation.png|The Jumbomen in ready formation. File:WLK Opening.png|The Jumbomen in the We ♥ Katamari intro. File:Jumbo M&MK.png|No. 1 in the Me & My Katamari intro. File:Jumbomen M&MK.png|The Jumbomen in the Me & My Katamari intro. File:Jumbomen.jpg|The Jumbomen in the Beautiful Katamari intro. File:Jumboman.jpg|A Lego model of the Red Jumboman. File:Jumboman Highbeams.png Category:Heroes Category:Collection Category:Characters Category:Katamari Damacy: Characters Category:We ♥ Katamari: Characters Category:Me & My Katamari: Characters Category:Beautiful Katamari: Characters Category:Katamari Forever: Characters Category:Touch My Katamari: Characters